Dos secretos guardados en papel
by giselmalfoy
Summary: Dos secretos, guardados por dos personas que no se pueden ni ver, o al menos eso es lo que dan a entender. Guardados por más de diecinueve años. Pronto serán descubiertos.Después de tantos años, abren su corazón.
1. Mi dama, por Draco

Disclamer: Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece al maravilloso mundo de J.K Rowling, lo demás es mío.

1/Septiembre/2017

Mi dama:

No sé como comenzar, nunca antes he hecho esto, por lo que soy un principiante. Aún no me creo que le haya hecho caso al estúpido de Zabini, y menos aún que haya recurrido a él.

Dice que la mejor forma de expresar lo que sientes y desahogarte sin que nadie lo sepa es esta, escribir en un papel, los muggles lo llaman _diario. _Ya veremos si al final no me arrepiento.

Hoy la he visto, mejor dicho, te he visto. Llevaba tiempo sin saber de ti, quitando las noticias publicadas en el profeta anunciando tus ascensos o cuando saliste al acabar séptimo curso como la bruja más brillante de nuestra generación. Sé que nunca te diría que lo eres, más eso no quiere decir que no lo piense, y lo pienso.

Siempre te he criticado por esa mente prodigiosa que Dios te ha otorgado (y eso que no soy creyente).

Al verte mi estomago ha sentido ese cosquilleo que hacia años no volvía a sentir, mi corazón latía a tal intensidad que pensaba que se iba a salir de mi pecho. Pero como siempre, he tenido que conservar mi actitud de arrogante…. No me juzgues, no me gusta ser así, pero me han criado de esa forma y no lo puedo evitar.

En el mismo instante en el que me has mirado en el andén, una llama de felicidad ha aparecido en mi interior. Volver a ver tus precisos ojos marrones, resplandeciendo como siempre, tu pelo, ya no enmarañado, sino con tus rizos perfectamente definidos, tus labios… esos labios de apariencia suave y tiernos, que de seguro que lo son, los cuales lamentaré toda mi vida el no haber podido besarlos.

Por lo que he visto, tienes dos hijos; un niño y una niña, Weasley tiene mucha suerte.

Yo tengo a Scorpius, también tengo una esposa, pero eso es caso aparte, ella no me ama, ni yo a ella… la vida puede tenerte muchas sorpresas guardadas y a mí me ha tocado la de que mis padres tenían elegida una esposa para mí, no pude tener yo esa elección.

Amo a mi hijo como nunca en la vida podré amar a otro, pero debo decirte que no más de lo que te amo yo a ti.

Es igual que yo, pero estoy seguro de que no cometerá las mismas estupideces que hice a su edad. Será un buen Malfoy, el mejor de todos.

Si no me equivoco tu hija irá al mismo curso que el mío, por lo que parece es igual que tú, vamos que me veo que se llevaran igual que nosotros. Siento cierta envidia… daría todo el oro que poseo más el del mundo entero por volver a tenerte enfrente mía, como antes, con nuestro uniforme, con tu mano siempre levantada, con nuestros enfrentamientos, pero sin insultos por medio, simplemente peleas de críos.

Como tenía que haber sido siempre….

Te echo de menos mi bella dama, no hay ni un solo día en el que no piense en ti. Al levantarme cada mañana ya estoy deseando de que llegue la noche para acostarme y soñar nuevamente contigo, con que te tengo a mi lado por el resto de nuestras vidas.

No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por todo el mal que te he hecho y más por el daño que te hizo mi tía… te aseguro que deseaba ayudarte, pero estaba entre la espada y la pared, es la verdad, no una excusa.

Perdona por todos los años en los que me he comportado como un idiota, como una persona sin escrúpulos, ni sentimientos, los cuales el primero que tuve fue por ti, gracias a Merlín sentí el más maravilloso de todos, el amor.

Sin embargo no he podido disfrutarlo, lo sé, me lo merezco.

Envidio a la comadreja, posee una mujer maravillosa, que siempre lo amará, dos niños llenándolo de alegría y una familia que siempre estará a su lado. Ojala fuese yo tu esposo. Estaría agradecido con el mundo eternamente.

Felicidades por la perfecta vida que tienes, te la mereces, por todos los esfuerzos que ha hecho y sacrificios. Sin querer juzgar a la primera, ayudando a los indefensos y a los menos afortunados.

Luchando día a día por el bien. Yo en cambio, elegí el camino más fácil, el lado del mal…

Una experiencia que no se la deseo a nadie, la puta marca grabada en mi brazo señalándome hasta el fin de mis días lo que he sido.

Te doy las gracias por ayudarme a no entrar en Azkaban, por ayudar a mi familia sabiendo que no recibirías nada a cambio.

Somos así de orgullosos, que se le va a hacer…

Sé muy feliz Hermione Jean Granger, o mejor dicho Weasley, que yo te protegeré entre las sombras para asegurarme de que estás a salvo. Siempre lo haré.

Te amo.

Draco Lucius Malfoy

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-¿Ya has acabado Malfoy? -preguntó Zabini, al ver a su amigo posar la pluma en la mesa y acomodarse en el sillón.

-Creo que sí -Se mantuvo serio, no se sentía del todo tranquilo- ¿Es normal que me sienta vacío?

Blaise asintió desde su asiento. Observó a su amigo desde que comenzó a escribir hasta el final. Él no le dijo a quién iba dirigida esas palabras, pero algo en su interior le decía un apellido, Granger.

No hacia falta que se lo dijera, ni mucho menos que intentara ocultárselo diciéndole que se trataba de otra, siempre fue ella, desde el mismo instante que entró en el colegio.

Lo que aún no terminaba de entender era que, sabiendo el carácter de los Black y los Malfoy, como eran y lo que eran capaces de hacer por tener su objetivo, no luchara por ella.

Que se rindiera a la primera de cambio y prefiriera insultar por tantos años.

-Amigo, ¿sabes qué? -preguntó Draco interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?

-De lo persuasivo y pesado que puedes llegar a ser a veces, me has convertido en un ñoño.

Blaise sonrío.

-Me lo tomaré como un cumplido amigo -Draco sonrió también, algo extraño en él- Ahora dime, ¿Te ha servido para tranquilizarte?

Draco se tomó unos minutos, miró el papel y luego al moreno.

-Mucho -respondió con sinceridad.

El moreno ensanchó más su sonrisa, había hecho algo bueno por su amigo, el cual habían pasado muchas cosas juntos y lo sacaba de muchos problemas.

-Para finalizar guárdalo en un lugar donde nadie lo pueda ver, solo tú -le explicó acomodándose más en su sillón.

-De acuerdo -Enrolló el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, al lado de su corazón- Aquí -se palpó el sitio- Por ella esto sigue latiendo.

-Tienes razón, te has vuelto un ñoño -bromeó Blaise recibiendo por parte del rubio una mirada fulminante y divertida a la vez.

-Dracoooooooo -se oyó la voz de Astoria desde afuera. El rubio rodó los ojos al igual que Zabini.

-Comienza la tortura -dijeron a la vez poniéndose de pie.

Caminaron hacia la puerta del despacho, primero salió el moreno, el rubio se detuvo y volvió a palpar su corazón, donde estaba la carta.

-Dame fuerzas Hermione -se dijo cerrando los ojos y por ultimo saliendo de la habitación hacia su propio infierno.

Si os gusta, comentarioos! Solo son dos capítulos, el siguiente es de Hermione, si queréis leerlo, ya sabéis.

Un besoo.


	2. Mi príncipe, por Hermione

1/Septiembre/2017

Querido Dragón:

Hoy te escribo como todos los días, sin embargo tengo algo más emocionante que contarte.

Te he visto, sí, ya puedo ponerte rostro en mis sueños, ya no serás el niño de veinte años, no, ya puedo soñar tal y como eres, todo un hombre.

Ni te imaginas el mariposeo que ha comenzado en mi estomago, probablemente no se ha notado, pero mi labio a sufrido después de que apartaras la mirada. Tan fría y vacía como siempre.

Lo que estoy haciendo no es lo correcto, estoy casada, tengo dos hijos y te estoy contando esto a ti, a mi némesis.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde nuestro último encuentro, con tan solo veinte años y ahora míranos, con hijos incluidos.

Scorpius se parece mucho a ti, será igual de apuesto y no cabe duda que todo un Malfoy. Mi hija Rose va en su mismo curso, espero que sean amigos, lo que no pudimos ser nosotros.

Astoria es muy bella, hacéis muy buena pareja, me imagino que sois muy felices. Ella es perfecta para ti, sangre limpia, de buena familia y con clase, lo que yo no he podido ser…

Aún recuerdo nuestros momentos en Hogwarts, nuestras peleas, siempre te decía algo que conseguía molestarte, hasta incluso enfurecerte. Te ganaba en casi todo y por un instante me sentía importante, importante para ti.

Sonará una tontería e incluso inconcebible, ya no solo estudiaba para ser la mejor, sino para que te fijaras en mí, no fue lo más acertado, dado que solo conseguí odio por parte tuya.

Siempre has ido detrás de muchas chicas de nuestro curso, de diferentes casas y no pude evitar sentir envidia por eso. Yo siempre he sido la excluida en eso, la bicho raro o la come libros.

El 12 de Junio del 2005 te escribí contándote lo emocionada que estaba al estar embarazada de Rose.

Te puse que deseaba que fuera hermosa, a la vez que inteligente. Porque de esa forma podía llegar a ser por llamarlo de alguna forma "Popular" entre los compañeros.

Salió pelirroja como su padre y con pecas. No quiero decir que sea fea, ni mucho menos, solo que me hice una ilusión muy diferente a la verdad. No quiero que tergiverses las palabras, la quiero con locura.

Mi relación con Ron no mejora, delante de todos aparentamos ser una familia feliz y unida, pero al llegar a casa, todo cambia.

Cada vez está más antipático, ya casi no hablamos si no es estrictamente necesario, solo sabe gritar y quejarse.

Pasa más tiempo en misiones que con sus propios hijos. Por suerte Rose está ya en la escuela, así no tendrá que ver lo desastrosa que se ha vuelto su familia. Por otro lado está Hugo, a él no se le puede ocultar nada, y mira que lo intento.

Ahora mismo la única luz de esperanza y de felicidad que tengo son mis pequeños, por lo demás… estoy sola.

Te echo de menos Draco, parecerá irónico, dado que nunca hemos entablado una conversación formal ni nada parecido. Pero solo el mero hecho de volver a verte hoy, me has hecho recordar el porque sigo adelante luchando por el bien.

No quiero que haya otro niño que tenga el mismo destino que tuviste tú, quiero ayudar en todo para que este mundo viva en armonía. Evitar lo que no pude hacer contigo.

Muchas noches sueño que vienes a mi balcón, volando sobre tu escoba. Yo salgo a tu encuentro y tú me estrechas entre tus brazos, acomodando tu cabeza entre mi pelo y el cuello. Te regalo cada una de mis sonrisas y tú cada latido de tu corazón, después me regalas una rosa y me dices que me amas. Ahí me siento como si estuviera en una nube, en mi mundo donde solo existimos tú y yo, nadie más. Que fácil y bonito es soñar, lo peor viene cuando despiertas y te chicas con la realidad, la cruda y maldita realidad.

Desearía con todo mi alama tenerte delante, aunque fueran cinco minutos, solo quiero verte, memorizar cada de tu cuerpo, para que luego cuando desaparezcas, poder recordarte con claridad y así ahogar mi dolor en tu bella imagen.

¡Por Merlín! Solo por pensar en ti, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas saladas, ¡traicioneras! Tendré que proteger más este diario, ya que cada vez que te escribo, lloro y lo acabo llenando de gotas. Así soy yo, la Hermione de siempre, llorando a escondidas.

Valiente en apariencia, sin embargo por dentro débil y frágil.

Luna dice que no piense así, que sí que soy valiente por todos los acontecimientos que han transcurrido en mi vida. Como por ejemplo la gran batalla; la recuerdo como si fuera ayer, el sufrimiento, dolor, pérdidas desgarradoras, la sensación de que íbamos a fracasar, tú…

El verte rodeado de asqueroso mortífagos, saber que tenías la marca, la cual te señalaría siempre. Nunca te avergüences por ello, recapacitar es de sabios y tú supiste hacerlo a tiempo.

A pesar de todas tus decisiones, nunca te rechazaría por eso, te apoyaría al cien por cien.

Todos cometemos errores.

Ya es hora de ir dejándote, mañana te volveré a escribir para contarte mi día. Me hace muy bien hablarte, aunque sea escribiendo en un trozo de papel e imaginándome que eres tú el que escucha –o lee en este caso- lo que escribo.

Oigo los gritos de Ron, Hugo debe haber hecho alguna de las suyas, es un mini él, también una mezcla de los gemelos.

Esperemos que no tenga que intervenir, no tengo ganas de librar otra pelea.

Mierda… esto va a peor, Hugo llora y mi marido grita furioso, ¡genial!

Regreso al presente donde tu no estás, donde ahora no existe la felicidad y solo hay discusiones, tantas que se pueden usar para parar a un grupo de gigantes.

Me despido de ti –solo hasta mañana- mi príncipe.

Te amo Malfoy

Siempre tuya,

Hermione Jean Granger.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-Mamá, papá no deja de gritarme –Un niño pelirrojo acababa de entrar en el despacho de su madre.

Hermione dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio y guardó el diario en uno de los cajones, se levantó y fue hacia su hijo que la esperaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tranquilo mi niño –lo consoló secándole las finas lágrimas con sus dedos- Papá está alterado últimamente por el trabajo.

Hugo negó con la cabeza alejándose de ella.

-Eso no es verdad, siempre lo excusas y sabes que él ya no nos quiere –Rebatió con dolor en su voz.

-Ni se te ocurra a volver a decir eso, tú padre nos quiere y mucho Hugo.

-Sabes que no, que solo quiere tener misiones para alejarse de nosotros –Hermione no pudo negárselo, ella también lo pensaba y sabía.

-Tenemos que ser fuertes mi vida, por ti, por tu hermana y por mí. Los tres podremos ser muy felices cielo.

-¿Y él? –preguntó con miedo. ¿Separarse sus padres? ¡No!

-Le dejaremos que se de cuenta de sus errores y cuando recapacite lo estaremos esperando –Hugo respiró aliviado.

-¿Tú lo amas mamá?-Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, para nada se esperaba esa pregunta.

No contestó enseguida, más necesitó unos minutos para hacerlo. No podía decirle a su hijo de nueve años que estaba perdidamente enamorada de otro que no era su padre. Pero decirle que no sentía nada por el pelirrojo era mentirle.

-De la misma forma que el me quiere a mí –Esbozó una sonrisa para animar a su hijo, él la imitó abrazándola por su cintura.

Hermione acarició el cabello de su hijo con ternura, sí, su única felicidad eran ellos, Rose y Hugo.

Un fuerte _crash _seguido de un improperio sonó por la casa. Madre e hijo se miraron y asintieron a la vez.

-Vamos a ver si tu padre no se ha cargado la casa entera –dijo desganada cogiendo la mano de su hijo y saliendo de la habitación.

"_Draco dame fuerzas para seguir soportando esto"_


	3. Los finales felices son solo de cuentos

El día amaneció cubierto por un manto blanco, la nieve comenzaba a ser más abundante, dentro de dos días sería navidad. Todo estaba en paz, sobre todo la casa de los Weasley, donde era normal oír siempre gritos, algunos de los niños y otros de los padres.

Era temprano como para levantarse, por lo que Hermione optó para dormir un rato más. Se volteó para acomodarse en el centro de la mullida cama, disfrutando del calor que recibía debajo de las suaves sabanas. Habría sido un buen momento, sino fuera porque alguien entraba en la habitación alterando la armonía.

-¡Mamá! –gritaba Rose subiéndose en la cama.

-Mmm –fue lo único que hijo aún dormida.

-Necesito que me dejes una de tus plumas, la mía no la encuentro.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora? –protestó abriendo los ojos, ya se había desvelado.

Rose bufó molesta.

-Sí mamá, tiene que ser ahora, sino no te lo pediría –dijo como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

Hermione se pasó la mano por su rebelde cabellera matutina. Dos días llevaba su hija en casa y ya conseguía sacarla de quicio.

-No tengo ganas de levantarme Rose, ves a mi despacho y coge las que quieras.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos, últimamente su madre estaba muy vaga.

-Como quieras –dijo saliendo de la habitación dando un portazo.

Se volvió a acomodar entre las sabanas y cerró de nuevo los ojos, esta vez sí que descansaría.

Pero todo lo bueno nunca dura…

_Toc, toc. _

-¡Lárgate! –bramó alterada lanzando una almohada contra la pared.

-Lo siento –Hugo se asomó un poco por la puerta, aterrado por su madre.

-Hugo cariño, lo siento yo, pensaba que era tu hermana –le dijo con culpa, hizo un gesto para que se sentara a su lado. Él acepto y se acercó.

-Rose está loca –expresó quitándole importancia, se metió dentro de la cama y se tapó con la colcha.

-Ella es algo hiperactiva y mandona –Comenzó a acariciar el pelo de su hijo.

-Como tú –bromeó recibiendo un almohadazo.

-No te pases que te daré –Hugo le sacó la lengua- Además, yo no soy mandona –replicó simulando estar ofendida.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

En la otra parte de la casa, Rose rebuscaba entre los cajones de su madre con impaciencia. Llevaba cinco minutos y no encontraba ni una sola pluma. Los nervios se la comían.

-¡¿Dónde demonios están?

Miró entre las estanterías situadas al lado del escritorio, apartó varios bloques de papeles, algo cayó al suelo, era un libro pequeño, rojo con letras doradas, no parecía un libro instructivo, sino más bien un diario.

Se agachó para recogerlo, muerta de curiosidad abrió la primera página para toparse con algo que no esperaba.

Diario

De

Hermione Granger

-¿Diario? –pasó las siguientes páginas, observó la primera fecha que aparecía. 20 de Septiembre del 2001. Miró hacia la puerta esperando a que no entrara nadie, volvió a mirar la hoja y se sentó en el sillón de su madre. Comenzó a leer con ansias, conforme avanzaba su boca se abría cada vez más, al igual que sus ojos. ¿Desde cuándo amaba su madre a un hombre que no era su padre?

Pasó las siguientes hojas hasta llegar a la última escrita, era el día en el que se marchó al colegio. Leyó con más atención cada una de las palabras, con sus ojos ahora vidriosos, lo que decía su madre era muy triste, su mala situación con su padre y sus sentimientos por su príncipe.

Al llegar a la última parte, se llevó la mano a la boca, tratando de silenciar su grito.

-Draco Malfoy –susurró incrédula por la revelación.

Era el padre de Scorpius, el chico de Slytherin que se daba aires de superior. Aún no podía dar crédito a lo que oía, era imposible que eso fuera cierto. ¿Ellos dos? Según le contó su padre, no se podían ni ver, ¿Cómo era posible que ahora ella lo amara?

Sabía de la relación que tenían sus padres, todo era muy diferente ahora, no se podían ni ver y Ron se había marchado de viaje a Rusia por una misión, por lo que pasarían las navidades solos los tres, cosa que por lo que veía agradecía su madre.

No podía negar que lo que sentía su madre por Malfoy era algo muy grande, apostaría cinco mil galeones a que ella le gustaría verlo y hablar. Tenía que hacer algo para que ella fuera feliz, aunque fuera por un día y más en navidades.

Solo se le ocurría una cosa, avisar a ese pequeñajo rubio oxigenado.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-Por supuesto que sí Sr Hopkins, trataré de hacerle llegar lo más pronto posible el contrato –decía un rubio de ojos grises por teléfono- Nos vemos en unas semanas, un saludo y que pase buen día.

Colgó el teléfono y se centró en su pila de hojas que se amontonaban en su carísimo escritorio. Tenía una buena oportunidad para cerrar uno de sus mejores contratos con uno de los más influyentes dueños del mundo mágico, no dejaría que nada la fastidiase.

-Padre –al oír a su hijo levantó la cabeza, dejando su pluma a un lado- Necesito tu ayuda.

-Dime hijo, ¿necesitas algo?

Scorpius se sentó en una de las sillas enfrente de él.

-¿Podrías dejarme tu lechuza? Es para enviar una carta al hijo de Zabini –preguntó con timidez.

-¿Y la tuya?

-Está de viaje llevando otra, aún no ha regresado.

-Mmm de acuerdo, pero intenta que regrese lo antes posible, la necesito para unas tareas –volvió a coger la pluma dispuesto a terminar su trabajo, pero lo interrumpieron.

-Mamá dice que le lleves algo de comida a su cuarto, que está con las uñas pintadas y no puede hacerlo ella –informó con miedo, esperaba la reacción de su padre.

-¡¿Qué? Sí hombre, ¿y qué más? Que se la lleven los elfos –gritó indignado.

-Esto… ya no hay elfos, recuerda

-¿Cómo? Ya vale de bromas Scorpius, sabes que no me gustan –le riñó.

-Los despediste ayer, dijiste que como no querían cobrar por sus servicios, no les dejarías trabajar gratis.

-¿Yo dije eso? –cuestionó sorprendido de sí mismo.

Scorpius asintió.

-Ibas bebido, pero te tomaron enserio, más cuando los amenazaste para que no te replicaran.

-Vaya… -por primera vez se quedó sin palabras- ¿Dije algo más?

-Sí, algo de un tal pedo –respondió rascándose la coronilla.

-Es P.E.D.D.O –le corrigió, se pegó en la frente por abrir la boca, ya se parecía a Granger. "Hermione…"

-Como sea, bueno llévale algo a mamá, ya sabes cómo se pone con el estómago vacío.

-Qué razón tienes –coincidió asintiendo la cabeza.

Respiró profundamente armándose de valor para salir de sus cuatro paredes, de su santuario, donde estaba tranquilo, fuera de la realidad.

-Ahora vengo, espérame aquí –se levantó dejando solo a su hijo sentando en el mismo sitio.

Scorpius analizó el despacho de su padre, seguía sin entender, como prefería estar ahí, que a fuera con él y su madre. Se tiraba horas y horas encerrado, trabajaba mucho sí, pero tenía pocas relaciones sociales, aunque él no fuera muy social que se dijera.

Bufó aburrido por la espera, miró su reloj para comprobar que hora era, llevaba quince minutos allí, si tardaba tanto Draco era porque ya estaban enganchado con su madre, volvían a pelear.

Se fijó en la chaqueta de su padre, un papel arrugado asomaba por el bolsillo interior, sintió intriga, nunca fisgoneaba las cosas de su padre, pero al verlo tan, tan arrugado algo importante era.

Con sumo cuidado lo sacó y lo abrió, parecía uno de esos textos que se hallaban en los diarios, comenzó a leer, sus ojos grises se veían cada vez más, ya que sus parpados se abrían desmesuradamente.

¿De qué le sonaba ese apellido? Juraría que lo ha oído en algún lugar, releyó de nuevo la carta, Rose… ¡Claro! La madre de la Weasley. ¿Esa sangre sucia? Qué gracioso era el mundo.

No sabía que su padre tuviera sentimientos y menos que sintiera amor. Nunca lo había expresado con su madre.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, guardo el papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón y puso pose seria.

-Tu madre logrará llevarme a la tumba –le dijo Draco sentándose en el sillón.

-Habéis vuelto a pelear –más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

Draco se pasó, una mano por el cabello, abatido. Eso era una confirmación.

-¿Amas a mamá? –preguntó de golpe su hijo.

-¿Qué? –El rubio lo miró sorprendido. No podía decirle la verdad.

-Lo que has oído –Alegó cansado de que su padre se hiciera el tonto.

-Sabes lo que voy a contestar hijo, no veo el motivo de la pregunta.

Como siempre, intentaba librarse de esa estúpida pregunta.

-Lo que tú digas padre.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir de aquella habitación, donde su padre solo guardaba secretos y más secretos. Siempre se contaban todo, menos eso y fue lo que más le dolió.

Draco se pasó de nuevo la mano retirando sus mechones hacia atrás, el corazón volvía a latir con normalidad. No podía decirle a su hijo, por obvio que fuera, que no amaba a su madre, que amaba a una sangre sucia, hija de muggles y amiga del niño que derrotó al señor más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Simplemente no podía.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-¡Rose, es hora de comer! ¡Ven ya!

Hermione colocaba los últimos platos encima de la mesa, llevaba puesto un delantal que pertenecía a su madre. Podría haberlo hecho por medio de magia, pero le gustaba hacerlo a su forma, a lo muggle.

Hugo la ayudaba a colocar los cuchillos y los vasos. Le gustaba complacer a su madre ayudándola en todo. Ella siempre se lo agradecía dándole dinero, por lo que más bien, le hacía la pelota.

-Ya estoy –anunció la pelirroja con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la miraron extrañados por su felicidad.

-Te veo… mmm…. Muy feliz hija –comentó Hermione escudriñándola con la mirada.

-¿No puedo estarlo? –cuestionó cambiando su gesto a un hosco.

-¡Rose tiene noviooooooo! –gritó su hermano con burla.

-Cierra el pico mocoso –le contestó ceñuda.

-Ya vale chicos vamos a comer, luego iremos a Hogsmeade, tengo que comprar unas cosas-zanjó el tema Hermione.

Se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, nadie hablaba, tenían prohibido hacerlo mientras comieran.

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, una lechuza llegó a la casa con una carta en el pico. Fue Hermione la que la recibió, no había remitente, solo ponía su nombre y la dirección.

La abrió algo extrañada, miró al ave, le era familiar, pero no sabía de qué.

Comenzó a leer, la caligrafía era muy fina y pulcra, terriblemente familiar también.

_Me gustaría que nos viéramos en Las tres escobas hoy a las seis. Quiero hablar contigo._

_Tranquila ya sabrás quien soy._

D. M

No podía creerlo, ¿DM?, ¿Draco Malfoy? Su mente le estaría pasando una mala jugada, no podía ser, siempre supo que nunca existió para él y si lo hizo fue para insultarla. Sus deseos la estaban confundiendo. Pensándolo bien, no conocía a nadie más que pudiera tener esas siglas.

Esperaba equivocarse, lo deseaba, tenerlo delante supondría que algo malo pasaba, no creía que fuera por algo diferente y bueno. No.

-¿Nos vamos ya? –preguntó Rose, Hugo y ella ya llevaban los abrigos puestos.

Hermione asintió y guardó la carta en su bolsillo, cogió el bolso y caminó junto a sus hijos a la chimenea.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-Ha llegado una carta para ti Lucius –dijo Astoria entregándole la carta.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así –protestó enfadado el rubio cogiéndola.

-Es tu nombre –respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Segundo nombre –corrigió con repulsión- Lo odio.

Astoria se encogió de hombros, se quedó de pie mirándolo.

-¿No piensas irte? –preguntó arisco al verla ahí.

-¡Ay! ¿Tienes algo que ocultarme? –El monstruo verde de los celos hacia presencia.

-Demasiadas cosas, pero tu pequeño cerebro no abarcaría con todas.

-Eres un estúpido Draco –dijo ofendida.

-Al menos hemos mejorado, ya me llamas por mi nombre –aplaudió con sarcasmo- Vete.

Dando la batalla por perdida Astoria caminó hacia la puerta, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a su marido, que examinaba la carta con interés.

La abrió y comenzó a leer.

_Me gustaría que nos viéramos._

_Por favor ven a las seis a Las tres escobas. _

_Tenemos que hablar_

_Un beso. _

_H.G_

Su corazón latía a millones de pulsaciones por segundo, conocía esa firma, y muy bien. Era de Hermione, estaba totalmente seguro. La había visto muchas veces en los trabajos y en las notificaciones de los prefectos.

Lo que no terminaba de entender era que le estaba citando a él, a las tres escobas y hoy.

¿Sería una broma? Esperaba que no. Quería verla, sentirla cerca de él, poder hablarle.

Sabía que no podía confesarle todo lo que sentía y sería de ingenuos que fuera allí creyéndose que le declararía su amor por él, solo estúpidos como Zabini creían en esas cosas. ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para citarlo?

No le importaba el motivo, solo quería estar con ella, si una trampa, caería con gusto con solo verla, su pelo, sus ojos, su boca... ¡Dios! Estaba obsesionado hasta la medula.

Recogió todas sus pertenencias y salió en busca de su hijo. Estaba en el jardín jugando con su escoba nueva, obsequio de sus abuelos, que tanto lo mimaban.

-Hijo coge tu capa que salimos –le anunció metiéndose en la casa de nuevo.

Pasaron diez minutos cuando Scorpius se encontró con él enfrente de la chimenea.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Tengo que resolver unas dudas de trabajo en Hogsmeade –mintió Draco.

El rubio menor no hizo comentario alguno, no hacía falta. Si él no quería decir la verdad, no importaba, todo se sabría a su tiempo.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

El pueblo rebosaba de visitantes, todos paseaban con una sonrisa en la cara, sobre todo los niños que ya iban pidiendo los regalos a sus padres. Se podía respirar la armonía y la felicidad que radiaba el pueblo, la navidad estaba muy cerca y en esos tiempos ya no existía peligro alguno.

Hugo miraba algunos de los escaparates de las tiendas, rogando en su interior de que su madre le comprara algo por ayudarla en las tareas. No obtuvo resultado, Hermione caminaba lanzada en una dirección, ignorando los comentarios provenientes de sus hijos y algunos conocidos que la veían en la calle.

-Te he dicho ya cinco veces que no Hugo –Él seguía insistiendo en los regalos. Tiró más de la mano de su hijo para que no se perdiera entre la multitud.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó Rose aún con su sonrisa traviesa en la cara.

-A comprar unas cosas –respondió con voz cansada de tanto repetirlo. Miró a su alrededor con disimulo esperando encontrar una cabellera rubia platinada. Sus pulsaciones aumentaban cada vez más, la esperada hora se acercaba y se sentía como una chiquilla en su primera cita.

Se adentraron más en el pueblo, observando todo a su alrededor, revisó su reloj, quedaban cinco minutos, el problema era de cómo se libraría de los niños. No podía dejarlos solos y de momento no encontraba a nadie para que estuviera con ellos.

La solución apareció en ese instante, su salvación estaba enfrente.

-¡Tía Ginny! –Los pequeños corrieron hacia la pelirroja, se abalanzaron provocando que se le cayera varias bolsas.

-¡Niños! –gritó ella con voz ahogada, sosteniendo el equilibrio para no caerse.

-¿Qué tal cuñada? –Hermione se acercó para ayudarla a separarse de esos demonios, le dio un beso en la mejilla y le sonrió.

-Bien, vengo de comprar unas cosas para James, que las necesita para la escuela y poco más. ¿Y tú? ¿No trabajas?

-Hoy no, pedí el día libre, ya sabes, para no tener que dejarle a tu madre los niños, disfrutar un poco de ellos. Tengo que comprar unas cosas para la oficina, te los dejo un momento y ahora después os busco, ¿de acuerdo? –Se despidió tan rápido que no le dejó tiempo a Ginny de decir nada.

Aceleró su paso conforme llegaba, sentía como la sangre subía hacia sus mejillas, la sudor empezaba a aparecer en su frente y manos, sus labios resecos y con heridas de tanto mordérselos.

Quedaban pocos metros para llegar, no veía con claridad la entrada del bar al haber tanta gente, tampoco le hizo falta, se conocía muy bien su localización. Llegó sin problemas y con un chasco enorme, él no estaba.

Esperó cinco minutos más en la entrada, el frío comenzó a calar sus huesos. Decidió esperarlo dentro, al menos estaría caliente y podría tomarse una cerveza durante su espera.

Se acercó a la barra y pidió, soltó un soplido y se sentó en una de las sillas más cercanas. Madame Rosmerta le llevó la jarra y le sonrió.

-Llegas tarde Granger –le susurró alguien en su oído, la voz, su voz, la misma que en sus sueños, la voz que por tantos años la atormentaba.

Hermione se giró de golpe.

-Malfoy –le dijo ella en estado de shock, se le veía perfecto con su camisa negra conjuntada con sus pantalones del mismo color.

Draco no dejaba de mirarla, recorría cada rincón de su cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies. Le gustaba deleitarse con ella y más si podía verla tan cerca.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, sin dejar de mirarse. La tensión se podía sentir, era mucha.

-¿Has venido solo? –dijo Hermione rompiendo el silencio. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, se la veía tan dulce y tierna… Daban ganas de besarla. "Compórtate Draco, aún no" se decía él.

-Con Scorpius, lo he dejado con su amigos –respondió sin pizca de emoción- ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde has dejado a tus mini comadrejas? –"Mierda, acabo de cagarla" Hermione frunció el ceño, que idiota al pensar que había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo engreído, arrogante y estúpido Malfoy.

-Veo que sigues igual que siempre, lo mejor será que marche –cogió su bolso y se levantó, iba a pagar cuando la mano de Malfoy la detuvo.

-No te entiendo, primero me citas para que me reúna contigo y ahora te marchas. Eres la persona más extraña que he conocido en mi vida –criticó el rubio girándola hacia él.

Hermione lo miró confusa, ¿Citarla ella?

-Me has citado tú Malfoy, ahora no vengas con excusas baratas –le corrigió zafándose de su agarre. Draco rió sarcástico.

-Mientes muy mal Granger –rebuscó entre sus bolsillos, sacó el trozo de papel donde ella lo citaba y se lo enseñó- Míralo y vuélvemelo a negar ahora.

Se la veía tan hermosa, su boca ligeramente abierta a causa de leer la carta, sus ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por cada palabra escrita.

-Esto no es mío –gritó, varias personas clavaron su mirada en ella. Avergonzada bajó el volumen- Es mi firma sí, pero yo no he escrito esto.

La burbuja de Draco se explotó, volvía el dolor y la tristeza.

-Además, mira –enseñó ella su carta. El rubio la cogió y comenzó a leer. Su expresión paso de seria a muy enojada.

-Imposible –articuló en un susurro.

-¿Tampoco me la has enviado tú? –Draco negó incrédulo ante lo que tenía delante.

Todo rayo de esperanza desapareció para ambos.

-¿Quién diablos lo habrá hecho? –bramó enojado el rubio.

-Fuimos nosotros –contestaron una voz detrás de ellos.

Rose y Scorpius los miraban con reproche y algo de culpa. Los mayores abrieron la boca conmocionados.

-¿Vosotros? –cuestionó Hermione, Rose asintió.

-¿Por qué? –ahora era Draco.

-Porque hemos descubierto una cosa que nos llegó a impresionar y decidimos hacer algo, ya que veíamos que vosotros no hacíais nada –respondió Scorpius, miró a su compañera y ella sonrió.

Amos sacaron una hoja arrugada, sus padres soltaron un grito ahogado al reconocer de qué se trataba.

-Después de pedirte una pluma, fui a buscarla a tu despacho tal y como me dijiste, al no encontrarla rebusqué por las estanterías, entonces el libro se cayó, comencé a leerlo y me topé con esto, me sorprendí bastante, no me esperaba nada –comenzó a relatar la pelirroja.

-A mí me sucedió lo mismo, cuando te fuiste a llevarle comida a mamá, vi que algo sobresalía del bolsillo interior de tu chaqueta, lo cogí y lo leí. Fue bastante emocionante –se unió Scorpius.

Hermione se quería morir, la había descubierto su hija de once años, quería que se la tragara la tierra. Por otro lado Draco solo miraba a su hijo con orgullo, no estaba de acuerdo con su intromisión pero era igual que él a su edad.

-¿Qué pone en la hoja de tu padre? –preguntó nerviosa la castaña.

-Lo mismo que pone en la tuya –respondió Rose.

-Pueden ser muchas cosas –quiso sonar despreocupada.

-Lo mismo que pusiste el uno de septiembre –repitió con una sonrisa. Draco miró a su amada confundido. ¿Pondría lo mismo que puso él ese día? Ojala fuera cierto.

-Rose se puso en contacto conmigo contándome lo que había descubierto, al principio no me lo podía creer, era exactamente lo mismo que ponía en la tuya papá. Entendemos el porqué de vuestros sentimientos, entendemos que estéis tristes, por eso queríamos que os encontrarais, para que así, fuerais felices, aunque fuera por unas horas. Falsificamos las firmas con magia, e hicimos que la recibierais como si fuera de parte del otro. Todo era cuestión de esperar.

El rubio abrazó a su hijo con ternura, no le importaba que la gente lo viera y pensaran que era un blando, su hijo era su todo, gracias a él podía vivir.

-Gracias –le dijo separándose un poco, Scorpius le sonrió y lo volvió a abrazar.

-Hija me gustaría aclarar una cosa –Hermione estaba inquieta, ahora tendría que explicarle todo sobre su padre y ella.

-Mamá, sé todo lo que ocurre contigo y papá, no importa, enserio. Yo quiero que seas feliz, yo también me he dado cuenta que ha cambiado mucho y no quiere estar mucho tiempo cerca de nosotros. Al leer tú diario se me encogió el corazón, reconozco que al principio no me agradaba la idea de que hubiera otro hombre, pero después me sentí muy emocionada con todo lo que decías, vuestras diferencias y a pesar de eso lo seguías amando.

-No puedo hacer nada Rose, no puedo dejar a tu padre, yo lo quiero sí, aunque el sentimiento con Malfoy sea más grande y fuerte –le explicó Hermione con los ojos llorosos.

-Puedes hacerlo, yo te apoyo y de seguro que Hugo también. ¿Los abuelos? Lo entenderán, ellos también piensan que su hijo está muy raro. Por los tíos no te preocupes, si no te apoyan, es que no te quieren lo suficiente.

-Parece fácil, pero no lo es. Está la esposa de él, la madre de Scorpius –insistía, quería convencerse a ella misma que no era fácil.

-Mi padre no quiere a mi madre –intervino el rubio apoyando a su compañera. Rose se lo agradeció con una dulce sonrisa.

-Scorpius –le regañó su padre. No mentía, pero tampoco era para comunicarlo a los cuatro vientos.

-Mirar, os dejamos solos, habláis y después nos contáis –dijo Rose entregándoles a cada uno la carta del otro. Agarró la mano del rubio y lo sacó arrastras del bar.

Draco miró a Hermione, su mano temblaba, se mordía el labio y no evitaba tener contacto con sus ojos.

Se armó de valor y tomó aire.

-¿Lo intentamos? –le preguntó con tono suave, con una súplica.

Hermione lo miró insegura, sabía que si miraba esos ojos, cedería enseguida. La curiosidad de saber lo que ponía en la carta era mucho mayor que cualquier otra cosa. Pero tenía miedo, miedo de saber que él también la amara y no poder tener su cuento de hadas, porque el motivo tenía nombre, apellidos y el pelo rojo.

Volvió a mirar el papel que tenía entre sus manos, lo pensó un poco y aceptó.

Se sentaron en diferentes mesas, tenían que leer con tranquilidad y sin que las personas del establecimiento rumorearan. Debían de seguir con las apariencias.

Pasaría sobre una media hora en la que ninguno dijo palabra, seguía ensimismados con las palabras. No levantaron la cabeza del papel en ningún momento. Hermione lloraba en silencio, quitándose de vez en cuando las lágrimas, eran tan bonitas las palabras dedicadas para ella… sus peores temores eran ciertos, ahora tendría que tomar una decisión, una muy dura.

Draco no lloraba, no, los hombres no lloraban, aunque su interior lo gritaba, permaneció sereno, solo por fuera, porque por dentro se desbordada de mil y un sentimientos. La amaba, era perfecta, única y buena. Le perdonaba todo lo que le había hecho durante años, pocas personas eran así y lo mejor es que lo seguía amando.

Tenía que hacer algo, y ya sabía que…

-Hermione –le susurró en el oído como al principio. Ella cerró los ojos disfrutando de cada letra pronunciada por él, de lo bien que sonaba su nombre salido de su boca –Sígueme.

Ella aceptó enseguida, se limpió los últimos rastros que quedaban de las lágrimas y puso expresión seria. Lo siguió hacia el interior del bar, donde unas escaleras conducían hasta arriba. Cruzaron el viejo pasillo de madera, Draco abrió una de las puertas que llevaba a una habitación, le hizo un ademán para que pasara.

-Las demás primeros –dijo con ternura. Hermione se quedó embobada, reaccionó al oír un crujido de la madera. Se acercó y entró con paso no muy firme.

Oyó cerrar la puerta tras ella y de cómo el olor a menta fresca se acercaba más, sintió como unos brazos rodeaban su cintura y como una cabeza se acomodaba entre el hueco de su hombro y del cuello, oliendo su pelo.

Daba gracias Merlín de que estaba sujeta, sino desfallecería en ese instante, las piernas le temblaban y le falta el aire cada vez más.

Con cuidado la giró para que quedara delante de ella, se quedaron a milímetros de rozar sus bocas, ella la tenía un poco abierta, al igual que él. Luchaban contra sus deseos de besarse, cerrar sus labios en un suave beso, acabar con todo esta tontería y ser feliz… pero eso solo ocurría en las películas de amor.

-¿De verdad me amas? –preguntó Draco con tristeza.

-Mu…mucho –tartamudeó ella. Dejó de cogerla, para agarrar sus manos y colocarles alrededor de su cuello, luego volvió a cogerla.

Acercó más sus bocas, las rozó con suavidad, esperando el gran momento, donde ella terminaba besándolo.

-Esto no está bien –dijo con dificultad por el contacto de sus labios.

-Vive el hoy, no el mañana –conforme acabó la besó.

No fue con fervor, ni con ansias, fue con suavidad, con dulzura, lentamente, para así disfrutar de cada sensación que sentía. Le besó en la comisura de sus labios. Hermione sentía que se iba a desmayar como siguiera así.

Apretó más sus labios contra los de ella, pidiendo que los abriera para así profundizar su beso. Ella accedió inconsciente, cuando quiso darse cuenta la lengua de él danzaba en busca de la suya. Comenzó a imitarlo juntándose de vez en cuando las dos, pequeñas descargas directas se adentraron en los cuerpos de los jóvenes.

Un gemido involuntario salió de Hermione, el sabor a menta la excitaba más. Dejó de agarrar su cuello para pasear las manos por su columna, subiendo y bajando.

Draco no dejó de besarla, cada vez más intensificaba el beso, disfrutaba provocando los gemidos de su dama, con su mano derecha comenzó a subir, metiéndose debajo de la camisa y acariciando su piel, tan suave como la seda.

Se amaban, de eso no cabía duda, se necesitaban tanto que no podían separarse, pero como todo ser humano, el oxígeno es indispensable. Se separaron unos milímetros y tomar aire. Durante esos segundos no dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Aprovechando cada minuto para estar juntos y no perderse detalle.

-He soñado con este momento desde hace años –confesó Hermione, aún excitada por el beso.

-Lo sé –"Arrogante" pensó la castaña- Yo también lo soñaba –terminó volviéndola a besar.

-Draco –lo llamó, pero no le hizo caso- Draco –insistió, la siguió besando- Me tengo que ir –ahora sí que paró.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó enfadado como un niño al que le acaban de quitar un juguete.

-Tengo dos hijos que me esperan fuera, Ginny se enfadará si no vuelvo pronto –le explicó afligida.

-Scorpius está con tu hija.

-Pero Hugo no, además, esto no está bien, estamos casados y con hijos –replicó con las lágrimas de nuevo en sus ojos, alejándose de él.

-Nos queremos Hermione y lo sabes. Acabemos con esta farsa, deja de hacer siempre lo correcto, arriesga por una vez en tu vida.

-Siempre te amaré Draco, nunca dudes de eso, pero las cosas son así –se acercó y lo volvió a besar, ahora por necesidad de sentir de nuevo sus labios.

-No lo entiendo.

-Nunca lo harás –le sonrió y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Este no será nuestro último encuentro Granger –le avisó volviendo a su expresión fría.

Ella se giró y le sonrió, Draco la imitó

-Lo sé –contestó, abrió y se marchó.

-Lucharé por ti Hermione, cueste lo que me cueste –dijo en voz alta, a sabiendas que ya no le escuchaba.

Si algo tenían claro ambos, era que ese beso era el primero, pero no el último que se darían. Que el amor todo lo puede. Y la espera tendría su fruto.

Deesh


End file.
